


If I fell

by McLennonLuv



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLennonLuv/pseuds/McLennonLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His memories are lost in the wind. They speak to him, but he never hears them. And it might just stay that way forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

London 1964

“Oh god no!!! Please!! Oh no!!! He’s not breathing!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!” John shouted at the top of his lungs holding the limp body in his arms.  
John hugged the lifeless body close to his chest and rested his cheek on the dark mop top.  
He ran his hand through the soft hair to found something warm and wet there and quickly looked at his hand.  
“HE’S BLEEDING!!!” John cried out loud seeing some paramedics running over to them “PLEASE HELP HIM!!” he sobbed rocking the lifeless body in his arms.  
“Let us take it from here sir” one of the paramedics instructed and John glanced up at the man.  
“Johnny…” Ringo’s voice sounded and John saw the drummer kneeling next to him and feeling his hand on his trembling shoulder “…come ‘ead buddy… Let the professionals take care of him now…” he said and helped John back to his feet.  
George stood next to them with tears running down his face.  
Together they watched how the paramedics were reanimating their friend now, trying to bring him back to them…


	2. Chapter 2

**Two months earlier**

 

It was five in the morning and George, Ringo and John were sitting all dressed up eating their breakfast at the dining table of their shared apartment in London.

They were still half asleep and not so amused that they had to get out of their nice warm beds on this inhumanly time of day.

“Fucking early…” John grumped breaking the silence and took another sip of his coffee.

“I knooooooow…” Ringo yawned widely.

“But…we have brekkie!” George said stuffing another piece of toast with scrambled egg in his mouth.

“Eppy really lost his fucking mind…” John grumped some more “…and my head hurts…”

“Bit of a hangover there Johnny?” Ringo chuckled earning an angry glare from John.

“What do you think of lack of sleep?!” John huffed.

“Paul again?” Ringo asked sympathetically.

“Wha abow Pawl?” George asked curiously with a fool mouth.

“McCartney was fucking another bird and keeping me awake all night again!” John said frustrated “I really wish he could keep the bloody noise down! He sometimes sounds like a bloody bird himself!”

 

George and Ringo burst out laughing at John’s words and could imagine what he meant. The two of them had their rooms on the other side of the hallway, but John’s room was next to Paul’s and they all knew how loud Paul could be.

“Not funny!” John complained.

“Where is he anyway?” Ringo asked suddenly realising Paul still hadn’t come down for breakfast.

“I bet he’s still in his bed, the lazy git…” John murmured.

“Someone should go wake him up then!” Ringo stated “Don’t want to miss the plane because of him!”

“I’ll go kick his lazy arse out of his bed” John said while he stood up “I hope for him that his little slut isn’t in his bed anymore!”

“Yep…” George smirked “…he knows what the consequences will be…”

The four of them had an agreement about shagging birds. That was fine of course, but after they were finished, the birds had to be sent home. Especially the fangirls.

But Paul failed to do this this countess times already and especially John had enough of that, besides his many sleepless nights because of Paul’s way too active sex life.

 

Upstairs John slowly opened Paul’s bedroom door to be greeted by darkness and the smell of sex still lingering in there.

He scrunched up his nose while he walked over to the bed to find Paul there lying on his back with the bird sleeping on his naked chest.

John sighed deeply and let his eyes wonder over the clothes scattered all around the bed on the floor.

He smirked to himself while he walked over to the bathroom and grabbed some scissors from there.

When he returned into Paul’s bedroom he took the girls shirt from the floor and started to cut it into pieces.

“Whasdhah…?” Paul groggily asked half opening his eyes when he heard the snapping sound. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the figure standing next to his bed.

When he realized who the person was and what he was doing, he was shocked.

“JOHN?!” Paul yelped sitting up abruptly and startling the girl awake by his sudden movement “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“You know what we told you we’d do if you ignored our agreement again in sending birds back home after your shag!” John explained picking the girls bra from the floor now and cut it in half.

“You can’t do that!!” Paul screeched when he jumped out of the bed and yanked the two pieces of bra now out of John’s hand.

“Ow yes I can!” John sneered at Paul standing butt naked in front of him now.

 

“Paul?” the girl’s startled voice sounded from the bed “What’s going on…?”

John grabbed Paul’s arm and pulled him closer so his mouth was next to Paul’s ear.

“Throw her out…” John hissed in Paul’s ear before letting go of his arm again “…and put some clothes on. We’re leaving in about ten minutes!” he stated before storming out of Paul’s room.

“Ow darn!” Paul yelped “I totally forgot! I’ll be down in a minute!” he called after John while he grabbed a clean boxers from his suitcase and started to get dressed quickly.

While he was buttoning his shirt up, Paul felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see two big green eyes staring at him.

Ow…right…he forgot about the bird... She definitely was very pretty with her slim figure, long blond hair and her beautiful green eyes.

“Paul…? The girl asked softly “…what was that all about…? And why did John ruin my clothes? I…I can’t go home like this…” she sadly said holding up the pieces of fabric from her shirt and her ruined bra.

 

Paul stared at the girl’s breasts for a moment before looking her into her eyes when he realised that he was staring so rudely.

“Like what you see?” the pretty girl smiled.

“Yes…I do….” Paul smiled back letting his eyes run up and down over the girl’s body “…you really are beautiful…”

“Well thank you…” she blushed.

“I’m so sorry for what John did…” Paul apologised picking a black t-shirt out of his suitcase and held it out to her “Here…you can wear my shirt if you don’t mind it being oversized…”

“I’d love that!…thanks Paul…” she smiled and planted a kiss on Paul’s cheek.

“You’d better go now…” Paul said walking her downstairs towards the front door “…you can keep the shirt…You’re my special girl remember…?” he winked at her.

The girl grinned like Paul just gave her diamonds before he closed the door.

 

“You’re really unbelievable…” John sarcastically said and when Paul turned around he saw John leaning against the doorpost with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Look who’s talking?!!” Paul yelled at him “That was really rude what you did to that girl!!”

“Jeez Macca!” John yelled back “She’s just another bird you stuck your prick into!!”

“No she’s not!!” Paul yelled “She was special!!”

John huffed and walked back into the living room with Paul on his heels.

“Special? Uhuh…right…sure Paul…Aren’t they all…?” John said walking over to the dining table where George and Ringo still sat and glanced up at the arguing couple.

“What do you mean by that?!” Paul said angrily.

John turned around to face Paul and stared at him.

“That’s what you say about all of your little sluts…” John sneered “I bet that you don’t even know her name…” he smirked.

“As a matter of fact I do!” Paul stated “I’m not like you!”

“Okay…” John smirked even more crossing his arms again “What was her name then?”

“Her name was…uh…her name…was…” Paul stuttered starting to blush heavily.

“AHA! I KNEW IT!” John smiled triumphantly “You don’t know her name!”

“I guess I forgot…” Paul said ashamed staring at his feed now.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” John laughed out loud “You are such a stupid git!” he said ruffling Paul’s mop top with his hand.

 

Paul only huffed and sat down at the table. He took a bun and started to eat it without saying another word.

“I don’t know what exactly happened, but John is right.” Ringo started making Paul role his eyes in annoyance.

“Don’t give me that look…” Ringo stated “…You know we agreed on not letting birds stay over for the night. And you know we agreed on sending them home too… But for some reason you’re the only one who keeps on ignoring our rule. And it’s getting really annoying Paul…”

“Yeah!” John agreed “And then I haven’t even mentioned how much bloody noise you always make! It keeps me awake almost every night! You fucking horny bunny!”

“Well…isn’t that just great…” Paul huffed “…You’re both just jealous of my fab sex life…”

“No we’re not!” John yelled “Just use your bloody hands sometimes if you’re so horny all the time! Why do you have to bring home birds almost every night anyway?! Even on tour?!”

“I just like to have sex…” Paul stated shrugging his shoulders “…and so do you guys I presume...”

“Just try to keep it in your pants a bit more…” John said drily.

“Whatever…” Paul mumbled rolling his eyes again.

Little later the doorbell rang and they picked up their bags and suitcases to get in the cabs and follow their manager Brian Epstein towards the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later when they arrived back at the airport of their hometown and stepped out of the plain, they were greeted by loud screams. They were surprised about the enormous amount of fans that had shown up there to welcome them back home to London.  
“There are so many!!” George yelled to his mates trying to be heard over the screams.  
“Yeah!” Paul yelled back “That’s really awesome!”  
“Home sweet home!!” Ringo yelled with a big smile on his lips.  
“Bloody screams!” John yelled and covered his ears with his hands.  
“Yes! They sure make a lot’s of noise!” Paul yelled at John.  
“What?!” John yelled back at Paul.  
“That they make a lot’s of noise” Paul yelled again.  
WHA?!!” John yelled again.  
Paul then took John’s wrists and pulled his hands away from his ears “YES THEY DO MAKE A LOTTA NOISE!!” he yelled again.  
“Jeez Macca!!” John yelled covering his ears again “No need to shout!”  
Paul laughed out loud about John’s silliness while they ran into the airport lobby where they were greeted by the comforting sound of silence.

“Thank god.” John huffed and lowered his hands “That was almost worse than Macca’s sex noises!”  
“Wha?!” Paul yelped “I’m definitely not THAT loud!” he said confused.  
“You’re very close though…” John stated “…can you imagine the suffering I’m going through every night?” he dramatically said with his hand on his chest and batting his eyes.  
“…’s not every night…. And would you please stop complaining about tha?” Paul asked annoyed “You sod…”  
“If you stop you fu…” John started, but was interrupted by the sound of screaming girls.  
They looked up to see about thirty girls running over to them. These girls probably got themselves through the police barrier.  
“PAAAAUL, JOOOOHN, GEOOOORGE, RIIIINGOOO!!!” The girls screamed running over to them.  
The girls soon bumped into the fab four first and then they all ran into each other too trying to push each other away from their dream guys.

“Paul Paul!!” a bunch of girls screamed jumping in front of him “I love you Paul!”  
“Will you have sex with me again?!” one of the girls screeched.  
“What?!” another girl yelled at her and pushed her away “He did NOT have sex with you?!! Cause he’s mine!!”  
“Me MEEEE!! Pick MEEEE Paulliiieeee!!!”Another girl screamed.  
“No he won’t! He’s mine!” a third girl yelled.  
“Yours?!” a fourth girl shouted pulling the other girl’s hair “YOU WISH!!”  
Soon there was a big heap of girls screaming and fighting on the floor at Paul’s feet.  
Paul scratched the back of his head not really knowing what to do with the situation. When he looked up, he saw his mates having the same troubles and they were busy trying to get rid of all the girls that were jumping on them.

“They are acting like fools don’t ya think?” Paul suddenly heard a sweet voice say next to him.  
When he looked up, he saw a pretty girl standing next to him.  
“Yeah…” Paul said glancing worriedly at the fighting girls again.  
“I would never behave like that…” she stated while slowly taking off her sunglasses.  
Paul looked back to the girl and smiled at her.  
“I’m glad to hear that” Paul chuckled “Always nice to know there are still normal girls around” he winked at her.  
“Normal girl…?” The girl smiled moving herself to stand in front of him “So… you don’t think of me as… a special girl?” she asked running her index finger playfully down Paul’s chest.  
Paul stared into the girl’s questioning eyes and saw the sweet glow in her eyes slowly change into a darker expression which gave him chills down his spine. 

“Paul!” John’s voice snapped him out of his trance and pulled at Paul’s arm before he could answer the girl “Come follow us! This place is turning into a madhouse! The police has lost all control! RUN!” he shouted dragging Paul with him.  
The girl slowly put her sunglasses back on and glared at the back of the running bassist who was slowly disappearing from her sight because of all the screaming girls running after the fab four.

**  
A month later, the fab four where on the film set of their first movie ‘a hard day’s night’.  
They were discussing the next scene where they had to flee down the stairs and then run for their freedom after escaping through the emergency exit door of the studios.  
“Okay, so you all know in which order the four of you have to go through the door?” the director Richard Lester asked them.  
“Yes sir!” John saluted the man making the other three laugh.  
“Off we go then!” Richard said and the boys followed him to the next set.

“Isn’t this all exciting!” Paul cheered happily while they were walking over to the room and pushed himself between George and Ringo placing is arms around both their shoulders on each side of him “Us four! Being actors in a movie!!” he smiled walking between his two mates.  
The other three smiled at Paul. They always loved Paul’s bubbly personality with his never ending energy and enthusiasm. He was always so positive and caring too. Okay, it could be annoying and work on their nerves sometimes, but mostly they just loved him for it.  
“Yeah! I seem to be pretty good at it!” George smiled at Paul.  
“You sure are Geo! But to be honest…I on the other hand really am a lousy actor!” Paul laughed “But I like it too much to care!” he cheered.

“I’m not that good either…” John smirked “…but thankfully we are awesome musicians!”  
“Oh no Johnny!” Paul smiled and hopped over to walk next to John “You are a brilliant actor! I loved your wicked acting in that train! The way you sniffed that cola bottle! And, and how you came up with ‘the give us a kiss line’!! Ahahahaha!! You’re hilarious!”  
“Thanks Macca” John smiled at Paul and wrapped his arm around Paul’s shoulder “Now… give us a kiss” he said with pursed lips and batting his eyelashes at him.  
“Oh no you don’t!” Paul laughed even harder and started to run away from John.  
“Com ’ere Paullie dear!” John called with his granny voice and started to run after him.  
“Don’t you just love those two?” Ringo chuckled seeing them disappear around the corner.  
“Yeah…” George agreed with a big smile plastered on his face “…don’t know where they would be without each other. They really need each other like mad”  
“Yes they do!” Ringo smiled “Paul’s bubbly and positive spirit really helps John through a lot…”  
“When his mom died…and Stu…Or when John’s feeling down again…” George said seriously now “…John’s spirit would break without Paul…”  
“Thankfully we don’t have to think about that…” Ringo winked at George making him smile again.

They suddenly heard Paul laugh out loud and when they turned around the corner, they saw that John had captured Paul and was holding him tight with his arms around Paul’s slim waist.  
He was holding Paul in a firm grip pressing Paul’s arms tight against his body so he had only his legs left to try to kick John away.  
Paul was wriggling and turning his face away from John who was trying to plant a kiss on Paul’s cheek.  
“No no no!!!” Paul yelped during his struggle, but then John managed to plant a kiss on his cheek.  
“Gotcha!!” John laughed while he let go of the squirming bassist.  
“Ugh!” Paul said while wiping his cheek with his sleeve “Was it really necessary to use your tongue?” he chuckled.  
“Ow you love me!” John said with his high pitched voice and moving closer to Paul “I know you do!”  
“Sure I do Johnny…” Paul smiled and pushed John off of him “Just don’t lick my face. It’s disgusting” he chuckled.  
George and Ringo smiled while they followed their silly mates into the new room.

Little later while they were waiting behind the door to open before having to start to run out if it, they were taking the next scene over one more time.  
In the meanwhile a few girls were moving around them powdering the lad’s faces and adjusting their mop tops and clothes one more time.  
“So, Ringo and George go first, then you John and then me right?” Paul asked John.  
“No Paul, I had to go last. You are the third one…” John explained.  
“OKAY! ON THE COUNT OF THREE!” The voice of Richard boomed through the speaker “ONE…”  
“I’m pretty sure I was the last one!” Paul said to John.  
“TWO…”  
“No Paul…” John said a little annoyed “You’re third...”  
“Oi!” Paul yelped “Stop pushing me!”  
“I didn’t push you…?” John said surprised while the girls moved around them to get out of the way.  
“Yes you di…” Paul wanted to protest, but was interrupted by the noise again.

“THREE!! GO GO GO!” Richard called and George opened the door and started to run down the stairs.  
Ringo followed suit, but when they were almost at the bottom of the stairs, they heard John scream out loud and a repeating loud thud was to be heard.  
When they turned around, they watched in horror how was Paul falling down the stairs and landed at their feet with a final loud thud.  
It was a nasty fall and Paul had hit his head hard a few times on the steps of the steel staircase.  
George and Ringo stared in deep shock at the body of their dear friend lying motionless at their feet now.

John had fled down the stairs as fast as he could and kneeled down next to Paul’s body.  
“Macca…?” John said with a broken voice and softly shook Paul’s shoulder, but no reaction came.  
John picked up Paul’s limb body in his arms and when he noticed Paul wasn’t breathing, he really panicked and started to call for help.  
“Oh god no!!! Please!! Oh no!!! He’s not breathing!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!” John shouted on the top of his lungs holding the limp body in his arms.  
John hugged the lifeless body close to his chest and rested his cheek on the dark mop top.  
He ran his hand through the soft hair to found something warm and wet there and quickly looked at his hand.  
“HE’S BLEEDING!!!” John cried out loud seeing some paramedics running over to them “PLEASE HELP HIM!!” he sobbed rocking the lifeless body in his arms.  
“Let us take it from here sir” one of the paramedics instructed and John glanced up at the man.  
“Johnny…” Ringo’s voice sounded and John saw the drummer kneeling next to him “…come ‘ead buddy… Let the professionals take care of him now…” he said and helped John back to his feet.  
George stood next to them with tears running down his face.  
Together they watched how the paramedics were reanimating their friend now, trying to bring him back to them…


End file.
